Brown Eyes
by DesiDiva101
Summary: Desiree Johnson's 16, and always played it safe. But once she meet this mysterious, maybe dangerous, boy that draws her attention, she realizes that there's more to life than just living and you should take chances..even when falling in love. Arthur/OC.
1. Lover's Meeting

_AN: It's been awhile since I've been on FanFiction, but I've been thinking about writing a new story. Which is what you are about to read, so enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I only own the OC's.

**Brown Eyes**

As the sun shined through Desiree Johnson's window, she slowly opened her eyes, looking away from the light. She was woken up, once again, from her dream. She has been having the same dream for over three nights now. She meets this mysterious boy, and he shows her how to have fun and that there's more to life than just living. Once the sun starts to rise, he'd place her brown hair behind her ear, and they'd look deep into each other's brown eyes. Then, she'd ask him his name, and once his lips separate to tell her, she'd wake up. She gave him a nickname, Angel. It seems lame, but he shows her how to live life without fear and she's always thankful in the end. She smiled, replaying the dream over and over again.

"Desiree!" her mother, Mary, called from downstairs, disturbing Desiree's thoughts, "You aren't going to get out of bed to say goodbye to me?"

She looked at the time, and realized it was 8 am. She was supposed to wake up 2 hours ago to wake her mom up, make her breakfast, and tell her 'I love you' everytime she saw her. She jumped out of bed and ran down stairs.

Mary was leaving for 3 weeks. She was going to Texas to visit her sister, Abby, and new nieces. The only reason Desiree's staying is, because her mom knows she doesn't get along with her aunt's five other children.

"Mom, I don't know what I'm going to do without you," she said, hugging Mary with all her might.

"I know, Desi-Poo. I'll call every night, okay?" Mary said reassuringly, "Promise me you'll have some fun. Promise me you'll get into trouble. Kiss a boy, sneak out after hours, do something. You deprive yourself of living life."

"I have fun." Desiree said defensively. _I have fun staying at home reading until 10? How pathetic,_ she thought.

Desiree wasn't exactly a troubled child. At school, there were her extra-curricular classes: biology and geometry; she also had color guard practice. At home, she had tons of homework, which she never complained about, and then practiced color guard with her two best friends, Katelyn and Symmone. She loved it. But school is always interfered with these three boring months called summer. All she ever does is stay in the house and read.

"Promise me, Desiree."

"Okay, I promise." she held out her pinkie.

Her mom linked her pinkie with her daughter's, "Good. But don't have too much fun. Like I don't want to hear 'You're going to be a Grandma!' When I get back." she smiled, knowing Desiree would never do that.

"I love you," Desiree said, kissing her cheek.

"Love you too," She said as she kissed my forehead.

"Always?"

"And Forever."

* * *

"Come here, baby. Come here, sweet honey. Come here, baby," Arthur sang. A couple that was walking by gave him five dollars. He thanked them and then started putting his guitar away. _Ten dollars is enough for today,_ he thought. He clenched his stomach and closed his eyes.

He hasn't eaten in who knows how long, and he was tired of looking for food on the street. He put his guitar in a secret place behind some bushes and started to head towards Safeway. _It's a few blocks down, but security there is weak,_ he thought, smiling.

* * *

"Hello, miss. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, thanks."

I can't believe there wasn't any food in the house. I had to walk nine blocks to get myself breakfast. Now that I'm here, I would've settled for the grapes and soda in the fridge. But she would need to go out eventually. Katey and Symmone were coming over for a sleepover, a perfect way to celebrate her first night of freedom.

As Desiree watched the taxi take her mom to the airport, she made a promise to herself. She'll do things she'd never usually do. She'd have fun and wouldn't be so uptight.

Desiree was contemplating if she should buy Chessman or Milano cookies when this guy fell on her. He fell and used her to support him, and she fell along with him.

"What the hell! What's your.." she started to yell, but he cut her off with his hand over her mouth.

"Shh, don't make a scene, or the owner will get me." The strange boy whispered. He had dark-skin, and deep brown eyes, just like Desiree, and it seemed he was hiding something.

She bit his hand, and it tasted like she just picked up a 10-day old burger on the subway floor and took a decent bite into it. But she didn't want to seem rude. He was obviously homeless, and was too busy finding food to find a shower.

"Hey!" He said, pulling away his hand. "You don't know where that's been." Then I noticed two boxes of cookies falling out of his shirt.

"Are you shoplifting?" she asked, with a lot of shock in her voice.

"I don't get all my stuff handed to me like _some people_." He said, looking at what she was wearing. A purple high-waisted skirt with a deep grey V-neck tucked in.

Desiree was about to say something, but it was then she noticed he was still on top of her, and she bit her lip. She has never been in this position before, and it felt weird having this experience being shared with a stranger. Assuming he felt the same way, he got off of her.

They stood up, and the boxes of cookies fell to the floor.

"I guess I'll have to steal somewhere else, if you are going to rat me out," he said. _Great, now he thinks I'm a goody-two shoes, _she thought.

"I'd never do that. I don't want you to get into trouble," Desiree began, picking up the cookies, "let me buy them for you. I'd hate to see you get caught knowing I could've done something." she finished sweetly.

"No, I wouldn't be able to pay you back."

"It's okay, really. I'll help, free of charge."

"What's the catch?" he asked suspiciously

"No, catch. What do I look like? A car salesman," she joked lamely.

There was a long pause. As if this decision will change his entire life. _I guess he doesn't trust easily. Very good lesson in life, I had to teach myself a few years back,_ she thought.

"Okay. I'll wait outside." He turned away and headed towards the exit.

* * *

"Here you go." I gave him the cookies, along with an apple, bottle of water, and a bag of carrots. He devoured the cookies and carrots, and chugged half the bottle of water within 5 minutes.

He looked at me, "You're alright, Cookie."

"I wish there was more I could do for you." She said, trying not to smile at the nickname he gave her.

"I don't need your charity." He said defensively.

"It's more like hospitality. Please? You'd be doing me a favor, I need help with these bags, anyways."

"I can't, I need to get back to Roxy."

"If you work, why were you going to steal those cookies?" she said, hiding her disappointment._ So much for doing things you don't usually do,_ she thought.

"It's complicated," he said, drinking more water.

She didn't know what it was, but she wanted to see him again. She was _drawn_ to him. But that'd be weird to say to a complete stranger. She has only known him for thirty minutes, and she was going to show him where she lived.

"Well, at least help me lug these bags to my house. You can leave as soon as you get there," she said coolly. _Don't push him, and don't seem eager._

"Well," he started slowly, "Fine. I should pay you back in some way." He started taking bags out of the cart.

* * *

"So, how long has it been since you've eaten?" Desiree asked curiously.

"Just a couple of days, but sometimes it's longer than that."

"Where do you live?"

He started talking about how he lives in this abandoned theater full of starving artists, literally. He told me how they are sidewalk artists, and try to get people to give them money, so they can give it to Wizard. He also mentioned that Wizard has a few loose screws, but he's a very talented guitar player.

"So what do you do?" Desiree asked, looking up at him.

"What do you mean?" he looked confused.

"What's your talent?"

"I'm a guitarist and I sing." He said proudly.

"Really? You sing?" She asked eagerly.

"Yes, but I never get enough money for Wizard to be proud of me." He looked down at his feet. Desiree looked at him sympathetically, trying to find the right words to say, but none came to mind.

"Oh, this is my house." She said, holding the gate open.

"Wow, this place is huge." He said amazed, closing the gate behind him. Desiree continued walking and pulled out her keys from her jeans' pocket.

"Nah, you should see the houses down the street. My house is half the size." She said, opening the door. She held it open, as he walked through and looked at her house with wide eyes.

"This is a nice place, Cookie," he said finally.

"Thanks, follow me," I said, leading him to the kitchen, "What's your name?"

"Arthur, just Arthur," He said putting his grocery's next to where Desiree put hers, "And yours would me?"

"Desiree," She said, all of a sudden shy.

"I think I like Cookie, better." He winked. As she looked away from him smiling, she heard her cell phone ring. She took it out of her pocket and it said 'Katelyn' across the screen. She faced Arthur.

"Excuse me for a minute." She said walking into the living room, and pressed 'Accept' on her phone.

"Hey, lovely."

"Hey, Desi! What's up?" Katey asked.

"Well, I went to the grocery store and got some food for my Freedom Party. I got some chips and soda. Oh, I also met a strange homeless boy, bought him food and invited him to my house." Desiree said casually.

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed.

"Yea, I got those BBQ chips that you love so much."

"That's not what I was talking about, and you know it. Who is he?"

"No one, I'll tell you and Symmone when you get here. 8:00 P.M., right?" I asked.

"Okay, I'll wait. See you at 8." She said. Desiree hung up and headed toward the kitchen. She heard faint singing. _Did Arthur turn on the radio,_ she thought, peeking though her swinging door. She saw Arthur, singing along to Journey's song 'Open Arms' as he was putting away groceries. Desiree couldn't help but smile. He was a really good singer.

"Well, with that voice, you should be singing in a studio, not the streets." Desiree said, walking through the door. Arthur looked startled.

"Don't do that, you scared me," He said, putting a hand over his heart.

"Thanks for putting everything away for me," she said gratefully.

"Like I said, I should pay you back."

"But I didn't do much. Anyone would've done the same thing."

"Not a lot of people would do that." He said, walking closer. _Is he going to kiss me? _She bit her lip nervously.

"It's my civil duty." She said.

"To do what?" He said, inches from my face.

"Help people in need."

"So, how many people have you helped this summer?"

"Just you." Desiree said, looking at his lips.

"I appreciate it. Is there anything else I can do?" He said, leaning in. The closer he got, the farther Desiree got. She was leaning backwards, avoiding his lips, lost her balance, and fell on her back. Desiree kicked his ankle and he fell on her.

"We must stop meeting like this," He said, smiling.

"Let's not make this a habit," She said. They were looking into each other's eyes, but Desiree looked away, "I thought you said you had to get back to Roxy." His eyes widened and got off of Desiree.

"I forgot! I hope she's still there," He said, turning away, but then he faced Desiree again, "I want to see you again."

"I don't know. I don't really leave the house for anything but food." She said, inwardly cursing herself. _You're lame, Desiree, you know that?_ But he smiled.

"We'll see each other again." Then he turned around, this time not turning back, and ran out the front door.

* * *

"You did what?!" Katey and Symmone said in unison. Desiree rolled her eyes. They kept on interrupting with that same phrase.

"_Then_ he had to go pick up his girlfriend, Roxy," She said sadly.

"Ah, so he's a player." Symmone said, pondering this.

"A cute player." Desiree said, falling back on her sleeping bag.

"Duh, have you ever heard of an ugly player?" Katelyn joked.

"Yea! Casanova wasn't cute!" Desiree exclaimed.

"Yes, he was." They said dreamily.

"He sings, he plays guitar, and.." Desiree started.

"He's homeless." Katelyn finished.

"But if he sings, maybe you guys can make harmony together." Mony smiled.

"Don't encourage her!" Katey exclaimed, "But if you see him again, I strongly suggest more flirting."

"And kiss a little." Mony said, wigging her eyebrows.

"She never has fun, and she's sixteen." Katey said, now facing Mony.

"I know, she takes life too seriously." Mony said to Katey.

"Guys, instead of talking about me, why not talk to me?" Desiree said.

"You know it's true though." Mony said.

"I know. I promised myself that I'd live my life like there's no tomorrow." Desiree looked at her hands.

"You need to put down that wall you always build when you meet a guy. Take a chance. Just because Joe hurt you, doesn't mean another will." Mony explained.

"Besides, the Joe thing happened two years ago, you need to let go." Katey said.

"Katey, I just got over Joe a month ago, even now, I wish he was mine. I can't handle another guy hurting me. But..." Desiree started, looking out the window, "Maybe it's worth the risk."

* * *

"POCKETS!" Wizard yelled. Everyone was scrambling to put his or her money in the basket, waiting to be congratulated or lectured. Everyone seemed to make a decent amount. But Arthur hasn't been making much lately. Wizard walked up to him.

"Wizard, I didn't make much," He started to explain but when reached into his pocket, he pulled out the ten he made on the street, a twenty dollar bill, and a note. He pulled the note apart from the money and he put the thirty dollars in the basket.

"Didn't make much? You made plenty, well done, Arthur. Lights out!" Wizard turned away. Everyone ran to his or her beds, including Arthur. Once he was in his bed, he pulled out the note and opened it.

_Arthur,_

_I hope this is enough to make Wizard proud of you. Your angelic voice deserves more than you earn._

_Cookie_

Arthur smiled as he finished the note. _I need to see her again, _he thought, closing his eyes, dreaming of her bright smile, and brown eyes.


	2. Thinking of You

_AN: Long time, no write. But thanks to summer, I'll have all the time in the world._

_Disclaimer: I only own Desiree and others. I'm their pimp. :]_

**Thinking of You**

The waves were coming upon the shore, beautifully and gracefully. In the distance, the sun was setting on the horizon. The combination of orange, pink, and yellow gave the sky a vast beauty. It seemed seconds later the colors vanished and was replaced with a deep blue that matched the infinite ocean.

Desiree turned to Angel to look into his dark, chocolate eyes, "Thanks for today."

"Anything for you, boo." He took her hand and held it while his other hand stroked her hair, "You've been through so much."

"I wish you could be around all the time." She laid her on his chest, and she heard his steady heart. Thump thump thump..

"I'm closer than you think, Desiree."

She narrowed her eyes, obviously confused. She was about to question him, but he spoke first.

"Shh," He placed his index finger upon her lips. Then, in one split second his lips were in his finger's place. Desiree closed her eyes, to savor every second she shared with him.

* * *

"Desiree?"

"Yes?"

"Desiree!"

Desiree sat up, clammy, scared, and unaware that she wasn't in the arms of her fictional hero, but on her living room floor between her two best friends.

"Desiree, what happened?" Symmone asked the question that was running through Katey's mind as well as her own.

"Angel."

"Oh." They sighed in relief. Desiree just looked at them, waiting for an explanation for their relief.

"We thought it was about Joe."

_Joe_, she thought. Just one word brought a million memories, good and bad, into mind.

* * *

Arthur was the last one to wake up. He put his pants, and jacket on. He had the note Desiree gave him in his pocket. He smiled at the thought of her.

"What're you smiling at, cutie? Thinking about me?" Leslie said, biting her lower lip.

"Hey, Leslie." He said bored.

"So, listen," She started, placing a hand on his arm, "Wizard wants me to come with you today, so we can work together."

_Great, this is just great_, he thought. He was planning on seeing Desiree again today. But if Leslie comes along, that'd make things difficult, awkward, pretty much the opposite of his fantasy.

"Okay," He said slowly.

"What? You don't want me there?" Leslie started kissing his neck. Arthur was taken back by this action. But the fact that Leslie was kissing his neck and not Desiree made him disappointed.

"Leslie, not now." He pushed her away gently, but firmly.

"You didn't mind it a couple days ago." She pouted.

_That was before I ran into Desiree_, he thought.

* * *

"Bye guys!" Desiree waved to friends. She's lucky that her two closest friends are within 200 feet from her.

She walked back into her house where her iHome was blasting not the latest music on the Top 100, but classical music from the 1800's. Desiree has adored Tchaikovsky ever since she saw _The Nutcracker Suite_. When she was younger she wanted to be a ballerina but decided that she was in it for the music and not for the tough life of being a dancer.

A high-pitched bell brought her back to reality. As if it were an elevator taking her from the clouds to the ground. She thought for a second. _I'm not having anyone over, am I?_ she thought as she walked towards the door. She was about to unlock the door, but decided to try the peephole that she rarely used. She never did like surprises.

She looked through the peephole to see _him. _It was a close up version of Joe, but it was still him. He was pacing on her porch. Desiree started pacing behind the door._ Why is he here? Did he break up with his girlfriend? Should I open the door? _she thought. The same high-pitched bell brought her to reality once again.

She took a deep breath, and opened the door.

"Hey, Desiree!" Joe exclaimed as he stepped through the threshold to hug Desiree. She was taken back by this and kept her arms at her sides. _I forgot how good he smelt, _she thought.

"No one said, 'You can come in, Joe'," Desiree pushed him, gently, until he was back on the porch.

He smiled, " You haven't changed a bit."

"Well, since we haven't spoken in two years, I could see why you'd think I have changed." She said, leaning on the door frame.

His bright eyes were now sad and guilty, "You know, Desiree, I've apologized a million times."

"Three times is _not_ a million, Joe! Just shows how much I really meant to you," Desiree was about to close the door, but Joe's foot made that impossible.

"Desiree, we need to talk about this."

"You're two years too late, Joe. You can't just look at me longingly from across the hall, and say, 'Hi Desi' ever so often at school for the past year, _then_ come to my house and assume we're friends. We aren't friends."

"I know, Desiree. I want to be friends again. I want to take you somewhere." He said, and before Desiree could object, he handed her the_ New York Times_.

Desiree narrowed her eyes, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Read it, maybe?" He replied sarcastically.

Desiree opened the newspaper and on the front page in big, bold letter, 'Tchaikovsky Tribute'. Her eyes widened as she skimmed through the article.

"Wow." She whispered.

"I know. I got here as fast I could when I saw this." Desiree looked at him. Even though Desiree couldn't forget all the crap he put her through, she also couldn't forget all the good parts about Joe. Moments like these were ones she treasured when they used to be together.

"Thanks, Joe. This was nice of you."

"Desiree, I didn't want to just show you the article," He started, looking down at his feet. Desiree looked at him curiously, "I wanted to take you."

"As friends, right?"

"As anything you want." He stepped closer to Desiree with only a couple of inches separating them. She could feel his breath on her face, and she couldn't help but look into his deep blue eyes. It was only then she remembered how they used to pierce her heart, and how they still had that effect on her.

Desiree swallowed, "Let me think about it. It's in two weeks, right?"

"Yea, but let me know soon. You'll be surprised how many Tchaikovsky fans there are out there." He smiled, teasingly.

"Okay. Bye." Desiree was about to close the door when Joe said, "Do you still love me?" Her heart stopped as if it were a deer caught in headlights.

* * *

Desiree took the last piece of garlic bread, "Mmm, that was so good," She felt Joe's arm creep around her shoulders, "Thanks for inviting me over for dinner." She turned toward Joe gave him a kiss.

"That's it? I slave over a a hot stove, and all I get is a 2 second kiss and a 'Thanks for inviting me over for dinner'?" He said, pretending to be upset, and wiped away an invisible tear. Desiree smiled. She turned Joe's head toward her and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Wow," he had his eyes closed and a smile on his face as he spoke, "Wanna go on my porch swing?"

"Definitely." Once they got off the couch, Desiree put her arms around Joe's waist and snuggled into his shoulder as they stepped out into the cold November air.

When they were situated, they both looked up at the Autumn moon, listening to the trees sway in the wind, and the leaves rake the ground.

"Desiree, these moments with you are what I look forward to in my week. We don't even have to do anything or say anything at all. Just sit and listen to each other breath. Sometimes drown in our own thoughts," He was looking deep into her eyes.

"I know what you mean. When I share silence with another person, I feel the need to fill that awkwardness with laughter or a lame attempt at conversation. But with you, there's no need for that. We have stimulating conversation, and stimulating silences. If that makes sense." she smiled shyly.

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "It made perfect sense." Desiree sighed in relief. She knew she could always share what was on her mind without feeling insecure or nervous, because he'd always understand or find a way to.

He held her close and sang to her, "Style of your hair, shape of your eyes and your nose. The way you stare as if you see right through to my soul." Desiree loved it when he sang to her, especially when she sang the harmony. But, right now, she'd let him serenade her. She closed her eyes as he continued, "It's your left hand, and the way that it's not quite as big as your right. The way you stand in the mirror before we go out at night."

"I love you, Joe," She surprised him, as well as herself. _Where did that come from?_ she thought panicky. She turned away from Joe, hiding her embarrassment, "Um." But she couldn't get herself out of this one.

They sat in silence, the awkward kind, waiting for one of them to speak. Desiree waited for Joe to react as Joe waited for his reaction. But when it didn't come in the 10 minutes that pasted, she stood up, "I think I should go," But she didn't leave right away, she wanted him to stop her or even look at her. Something to show he made his response, but nothing happened. He sat there, looking at his feet, "Bye" She finally said.

The following morning, the doorbell woke Desiree from her sad slumber. Her eyes were tired and puffy from all the crying. Her head hurt as well, and the bell didn't help.

She took an Advil before walking down the stairs. She mindlessly opened the door, to see Joe in the same clothes he wore last night.

"Did you even shower?" She asked.

"No, I've been up all night thinking."

"About?"

"About you, us, what you said.." Joe started as he played with his hands nervously. _This won't end well, _she thought, "When you said, you know, what you said, I didn't know how to react. Then I thought, 'That's ridiculous, there's so many different ways to react to that sentence. But the truth is, Desiree, it scared me."

"Let's just forget I said it, okay?" She said quietly.

"It scared me, because, " he continued, ignoring Desiree's comment, "I love you too. I'm scared because I've never felt this way about any girl before, and you could hurt me."

Desiree took Joe's hands and held them tightly, "Listen to me. I'd never _ever_ hurt you, Joe."

"And I'd never hurt you, Desiree." He held her close to his chest.

"Promise?" she held out her left pinkie.

He held out his right pinkie, and they linked fingers, "Promise."

* * *

Tears filled her eyes, turning Joe's concerned eyes into blue clouds, getting smaller and smaller, until, they vanished completely. Desiree's heart ached from the memory. She had forgotten about how easy things used to be with Joe. _Why couldn't things go back to the way they used to be?_ she questioned herself. She never was a big fan of change.

"Desiree?" Joe asked, holding her hand. Desiree held it back, and took a deep breath._ Things can go back to they way it used to be, but it won't be simple to forget._

"Of course, I still love you. You know I do. But, you, " She pulled her hand away, and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "But you, "_ Say it, Desiree._ she thought, "You should go." _Way to go, _she thought sarcastically.

"Okay," His eyes seemed sad, as if he wanted more than what she gave him. She watched him as he turned away and walked down the stairs. He was closing the gate when Desiree thought of something.

"Wait!" She exclaimed. He turned around, "Do you still love me?"

"I can't believe you need to ask," He said, smiling weakly.

"How do you think I felt? But I said it. So, please?"

He took a deep breath, "Yes, I love you. More than you'll ever know." He started to walk home, looking straight ahead, but Desiree could tell he was thinking of her. She knew, because she was thinking of him.

* * *

"Cause no one can deny, this love I have inside, and I'll give it all to you." Arthur and Leslie sang.

"My love, my love, my love." Leslie was looking at him.

"My endless love." The sang together. _This was a bad song choice,_ he decided inwardly. The audience applauded, and each couple gave them money.

"We make a good team." She said, smiling at Arthur.

"So, how much did we make?" He said, trying to change the subject. He went to his guitar case, and started to count, "Whoa, forty bucks."

"Wow, Wizard'll be happy. Wanna keep singing?" She asked, picking up Roxy. Arthur took his guitar back. He never did like people touching this guitar.

"Nah, this should be enough for today." He said, packing Roxy up.

"Okay, wanna go back to the theater?" She obviously wanted to be alone with Arthur. _This could probably be his last chance to see Desiree._

"You go, I'll be there soon." He said. She looked at him carefully.

"Okay," She said slowly, "See you later then." She kissed his cheek before walking away._ I think I'll bring Roxy with me. Desiree should meet her._

_

* * *

_"Katey, things could go back to the way they used to be. I just need to repress all my feelings."

"I don't think that's healthy." Desiree held the phone between her shoulder and her ear.

"Oh, I know it's not. It's medically proven the more women don't share what's on their mind, the more likely they are to a brain tumor."

"So, don't do it, Desiree!"

"But it's the only way to get Joe back, Katey! Haven't you been listening?"

Katey laughed, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Katey, I miss him so much. What else can I do?"

"Des, this isn't the way to go." Desiree was about to debate why she was only half joking, but she heard a knock on the door.

"I need to go, but I'll call you in a bit." Desiree hung up before hearing her answer. She walked over to the door, and opened it to see Arthur.

"Hey, Cookie." He said, smiling.

"What're you doing here?" She asked, trying to hide her excitement.

"I wanted to see you again. Is it okay that I'm here?" he looked behind Desiree to see if she was alone or not.

"I'm alone."

"So, could I come in?"

"Of course." She moved aside so he could come in. She realized his guitar, "You brought your guitar!"

"Yea, I wanted to play it for you." He set his guitar case down on the living room floor. He noticed a black sleeping bag, pink, floral blanket with a pink and red stuffed dog on it. There was also popcorn kernels, starburst wrappers, and skittles left astray, "Did you have a sleepover?"

"Yea, but I didn't get around to cleaning up." She looked at her feet, obviously embarrassed.

"It's okay," He brushed her bangs behind her right ear and lifted her head so she'd look at him, "Wanna meet Roxy?"

"What, is she here?" Desiree asked, upset he'd even bring her here.

Arthur went to his case, pulled out his guitar, and placed in on his shoulders, "Here's my most prized possession, Roxy."

"Oh, _this_ is Roxy?" she asked confused.

"Yes," He confirmed, "Who'd you think Roxy was?"

"Not who, but what. I didn't think it was an inanimate object, but a girl."

Arthur laughed, "My girl_friend_?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow, but the look on Desiree's face was a good enough answer, "I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh. Well, why don't you play me something."

"Okay," they stood there as he decided on what to play, "Something in the way she moves, attracts me like no other lover, something in the way she moves me," He looked at Desiree intently, "I don't want to leave her now, you know I believe in how."

When he finished, he didn't take his eyes off of Desiree, "So, what's your talent?"

"I don't have one." Desiree stepped closer to touch the guitar's smooth exterior.

"Everyone has a talent."

Desiree looked at him, debating whether or not to show him, "I wish you didn't love me, I wish you'd make this easy," She started to sing, "It was love that caught me, now it's fear that keeps me with you. I wanna be by your side, so I could close my eyes. For the growing emptiness inside, it kills me when I'm with you, " All she thought about what Joe, "It's unbelievable, but I believe you. Unforgivable, but forgave you. Insane what love can do, which keeps me coming back to you. Irreplaceable, but I replaced you, now I'm standing on my own. Alone." She stood there with her eyes closed, knowing that's all she could get out. She opened her eyes at the sound of Arthur's clapping.

"That was incredible." he said breathless.

"Thank you." she bit her lip shyly. He placed his guitar in its case and closed it.

He walked closer to Desiree, "So, you're beautiful, smart, and have an amazing voice. What the catch?"

Desiree blushed at the compliments before answering, "There are plenty of catches."

"I can't wait to find out every single one."

Desiree looked up at Arthur, mesmerized by his brown eyes. Desiree felt his arms go around her waist, and pull her closer. But instead of kissing her, as she expected, he held her. She doesn't know when, but at some point, Desiree fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Arthur found himself on the floor, leaning on Desiree's couch. They woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. But no one was calling, it was her alarm for 11:11 pm. She turned it off, and laid her head back on his chest.

He turned his head toward the window to see the moon high in the sky, "Cookie, what time is it?"

"Eleven after eleven."

"Man, I should've left hours ago, maybe I should go." But he didn't get up, he hardly moved.

"You know this is New York, right? It's dangerous at this time of the night." She said, lifting her head from his shoulder.

"Come on, it's not that bad." As he got up, he heard a police and ambulances' sirens wailing in the distance. He turned around to see Desiree's eyebrow raised and arms crossed, "Okay, but I have no choice. I need to go back to the theater."

"What if I gave you a choice?"

Arthur shook his head at her, "You hardly know me."

"I know enough. I want you to stay here."

"Why?"

Desiree sighed, "I'm afraid to be alone. If I have no choice, I deal with it. But if I have a choice to have people stay, I take it. I need someone to be with me. That's the first catch about me."

Arthur debated in his head. He knew he'd get in trouble tomorrow when he ran into Wizard, but he'd get to stay with Desiree longer than expected, "I can't." He said sadly.

He walked over to close his guitar case and picked it up. He was heading toward the door when Desiree touched his shoulder, "Arthur," She was going to fight, beg him to stay, maybe even take his shoe. He wouldn't be able to leave without his shoe. But he made up his mind, "Be careful, okay?"

He looked at her, "Okay." He caressed her soft cheek, and , to his surprise, she leaned into his hand and closed her eyes. But then just like that, his hand slide off her cheek, and she heard the door open and close. When she opened her eyes, he was gone.

* * *

Arthur couldn't just sneak into the theater, someone had to open it for him. So he knocked loudly so someone could hear him.

When Wizard opened the door, Arthur saw that he didn't seem like he went to sleep, but as if he were waiting for Arthur's arrival, "Where were you, Arthur. It's midnight."

"I know, I was.." _Crap, I didn't ev__en think of a lie to cover your tracks,_ he thought, "I was just wandering around. Sorry."

"Where were you?" He yelled this time.

"I was with a girl."

"A girl? But Leslie's in here."

"A _different_ girl." Arthur saw a smile creep upon Wizard's face.

"You little player!" Wizard pulled him into the theater and pushed him, "Get to bed. It's late."

"Night, Wizard."

He laid down on his single blanket on the floor of the back stage, and he placed his winter jacket over him as his blanket. He closed his eyes and thought of how beautiful Desiree was, and how she relaxed at his touch. But he hated leaving her, especially after she confessed her fear of being alone.

But if Wizard didn't mind him coming home late, maybe he wouldn't mind him not coming home at all every now and then..

_AN: I hope you enjoyed! Read and review!_

_Songs used in this story: Part of The List by Neyo, Endless Love by Diana Ross and Lionel Richie or Mariah Carey and Luther Vandross, Something by The Beatles, and Unbelievable by Kaci Brown._


	3. Kissing You

_AN: Long time, no write. 3333_

_Disclaimer: I own Desiree, Katey, Symmone, etc._

**Kissing You**

Desiree woke up to her clock radio at noon singing a coincidental song, "When I'm with him I am thinking of you."

The question is which one is Arthur, and which one is Joe? _Maybe they'll just take turns, _she thought.

Desiree reached over to press snooze on her clock, but other than that, she didn't move. She hasn't seen Arthur in a couple of days, which either means he got in trouble with Wizard when he came home late or he just doesn't want to see her. Or he got kidnapped, or mugged. Or he was taken away, packed up, and sent to China. The list was endless. _Another catch he should know about me, I'm very paranoid_, she thought.

Desiree picked up her phone to see she had a missed call and one voicemail, both from Joe. He called at 9 a.m. _He knew I wouldn't be awake. So why did he call?_ She thought as she called her voicemail box.

"To listen to your messages, press 1." The lady said in a monotone. Desiree pressed 1.

"You have one unheard message. First unheard message."

After a moment of silence, she heard a guitar playing a familiar song. A song Joe and her shared a love for. Soon, he started to sing, "Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call, I'm angry, call, I'm desperate for your voice. Listening to the song we used to sing in the car. Do you remember, Butterfly? Early summer. It's playing on repeat. Just like when we would meet," Desiree had forgotten how sweet Joe was. How he'd make you believe you were the most beautiful girl in the world, "I was born to tell you, 'I love you', and I am torn to do what I have to. To make you mine, stay with me tonight?"

She knew she should see past this after what happened two years ago. But she didn't want to. At least for now, she wouldn't let herself, "Call me back, love." He said.

Desiree saved the message, hung up the phone, and held it close to her heart. He always knew how to make her melt. After a moment of thought, she opened her phone again, and created a new message. She typed her message, and, with no second thoughts, sent it.

* * *

Joe was at home with his friends, Max and Dylan, watching T.V. They decided on watching college basketball since it wasn't football season yet.

"Dude, Symmone keeps complaining about how we don't spend enough time together," Max sighed when the game went on commercial break, "I like being with her, but I need a little freedom too."

"At least you know why Symmone's mad," Dylan started, "Katelyn hasn't spoken to me since summer started, and I have no idea why! I ask her all the time but she's persistent on not telling me."

"Ugh, chicks," Max said, finishing the last of his Coke.

"You guys just have to do a grand gesture. Do something romantic. They can't be mad at you after you surprise them like that," Joe said.

"Should we really take relationship advice from you?" Max said bluntly.

"Yea, I mean, after the whole Desiree thing, you haven't really recovered," Dylan carefully stated.

Joe shrugged, "I recovered just fine."

"But you're chasing after her again," Max pointed out.

"I love her. It was only a matter of time before I tried getting her back," Joe said as a matter of factly.

"After two years?" Max whispered to Dylan. Joe threw a pillow at Max's head.

"At least I'm _trying_ to fix things with my girl," Joe said defensively.

Max and Dylan stood up to yell at the T.V, because of an unfair foul when Joe got a text from Desiree. He pressed view.

_And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home - come over tonight?_

Joe smiled to himself knowing she got his voicemail.

_I'll be there at 8, love_, he sent.

He couldn't believe it; she's coming back into his life. Slowly but surely, and this time, he wouldn't screw it up.

"What's making you so happy?" Dylan asked at another commercial.

"No what, but whom." Joe corrected, smiling even more. _She has this effect on me_, he thought.

* * *

_Four days straight without talking to Desiree, and I'm going insane. I barely know her_, Arthur thought as he sang his fifth song that day.

"I need you, boo. I've gotta see you, boo, and the heart's all over the world tonight. Said the heart's all over the world tonight." He sang. He knew the only way to stay over at Desiree's house is to suck up to Wizard. Earn a decent amount of money, come home on time, and don't piss him off. Things like that. _Just one more day of it, and I'm all Cookie's,_ he thought.

"Hey you." A flirtatious voice behind him brought him back to reality.

He turned to see Leslie. Whenever she looked at him, he found a false vulnerability in her forest green eyes. It's a very effective trick she uses to snag guys in her trap.

Arthur always used to fall for it without fail even though she's hurt him just as many times. But there'll be no more of it.

"Hey Leslie," he muttered. He kneeled to pack up Roxy, but he felt her touch his shoulder.

"No, stay."

"There's no reason to stay. I already got enough money for the day." He shrugged her hand off, and stood with his guitar case in hand.

"You've been getting a lot of money lately. Have you gotten someone to inspire you?" She winked.

"What do you want, Leslie?"

"You," she said as she moved closer to him, and she took hold of his free hand, "Only you."

"I seem to never be enough for you. Or is it you get a thrill out of cheating on me?"

Leslie pouted, "Arty, you know I love you."

"It's funny," he started as he pulled his hand away, "The more you say that, the less meaning it has." He walked past her, leaving her in the middle the busy New York crowd.

* * *

Desiree was looking at her reflection in her bathroom mirror. She brushed her hair behind her left ear, leaving her side bangs in her face.

She walked into her bedroom, kneeled by the right side her bed, and reached underneath it. She pulled out a large, hot pink shoebox. When she removed the lid, she felt a waterfall of memories wash over her. The box was filled with notes, poems, and gifts, all from Joe. But there were a few things in it that he didn't give her. Small gifts, already beautifully boxed.

These were meant for him. But she never got around to giving it to him. Wherever she went, she always found things Joe would love. She'd buy them, and wait for the perfect moment to surprise him with the perfect gift.

She pulled out a long, rectangular, green box wrapped with a red bow from the box. She smiled to herself, remembering the reason she bought it.

* * *

Desiree was rummaging through Joe's filthy closet, and found a spider on the wall.

She backed away in disgust, "I'm sorry, why am I helping you do this again?"

"Because," Joe started, hugging her from behind, "We both know I can't do it by myself. If it's not clean by this evening, my mom will ground me."

She sighed, "What would you do without me?"

He whispered in her ear, "Lets not find out."

She giggled, "Okay, but you owe me."

"Fine. How about I let you rub my feet?" He sassed.

She gently pushed him away, "Jerk."

"Okay, okay," he gave her an apologetic kiss on the forehead, and wrapped his arms around her waist, "What do you want?"

"Hm," She went through a list of things she wanted him to do for her, and found the perfect one, "I want you to dress in a black button up shirt and pants. With a navy, satin tie. Then, in a beautiful, candlelit garden, have a delicious dinner just waiting to be devoured by _moi_."

"What would you wear?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I have _the_ perfect dress in mind."

"Alright, but where on earth would I get a tie?"

She laughed, "A tie shop, maybe? But don't worry about the tie. I'd worry about the garden with the candles and food."

"Oh, don't worry about that," he mocked, "Have I ever failed to impress you?"

She pondered this question, "Well…"

He tackled her onto his bed, and started to tickle her, "Have I?" He asked again.

"No, you've never failed to impress me!" She yelled through fits of laughter.

When he stopped, he kissed her nose, "You're ridiculous."

He smiled, "I love you too."

* * *

Desiree looked down at the neatly folded, satin blue tie.

"He would've loved this," She said to herself.

"Who would've loved what?"

Desiree caught her breath, and grabbed her tennis racket from under her bed to defend herself from this mystery person.

When she turned, she saw a familiar face. The face of the only other person, besides her mother, Katelyn, Symmone, and herself, who knew about the spare key underneath the fake snail on her windowsill.

She looked at her clock. Eight. He was on time, "What the fuck, Joe?"

"Sorry, I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, never surprise me again!"

He tried to walk over to her, but Desiree held up the tennis racket vertically, making him walk into the wooden arch, "Aw, come on, Desiree."

"Give me a minute, my heart has to restart."

He chuckled, "So melodramatic," he placed his hand over Desiree's that was clutched around the handle of the racket. But slowly, her grip loosened, and the racket fell to the floor.

His eyes were locked on hers, making her forget what she dropped, where she was, what day it was, what her name was.

"Desiree?" He asked.

_Oh, yea, that's it,_ "Yes?"

"Let me kiss you."

She swallowed, "I shouldn't."

"I know."

"I should escort you to the door."

"I know," he slowly pulled her toward him, closing the space between them.

"I should slap you across the face, and be done with you."

Inches away from her face, he says, "You should do a lot of things."

"I know," she whispered. But she closed her eyes, and waited for him to do the thing he shouldn't. And he did.

* * *

Joe stroked Desiree's hair as they laid across her bed as their minds wandered. She rolled onto her side, so she could look at him instead of the ceiling.

She watched him as he thought, deciding when to break his thought with her own, "Want to hear something interesting?"

"Always," They smiled.

"So, I had a dream last night that I was just waiting on a street corner. Waiting for something to happen, or for something to come," She started slowly.

"What were you waiting for?"

"After a moment," she continued, ignoring his question, "I see a black car pull up on the curb beside me. Once the person rolls down the tinted window, I see you. You said, 'Hop in.' It was so random, but I walked in. You were the one I was waiting for."

He kissed her forehead, "You don't have to wait anymore."

"Joe?"

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Umm.."

"Yes, I'll go to the Tchaikovsky Tribute with you."

* * *

_AN: I hope you enjoyed! Also, Joe and Desiree did not just have sex. They were just on the bed..Great._

_Title Inspiration?: Kissing You by Des'ree (ha) and redone by Beyoncé._

_Songs used: Thinking Of You by Katy Perry, Your Call by Secondhand Serenade, and With You by Chris Brown._


	4. Near To You

_AN: I have been sitting here this summer, and I was wondering, "What should I do? I'm so bored!" I started thinking about my story that I left unfinished. I need to finish it. So please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I only own Desiree, Katelyn, etc._

**Near To You**

Desiree leaned against Angel's chest on the warm, white sand as the water crept upon the shore. The sun was rising in the distance starting a new day and ending their perfect yesterday. This was the first time Desiree spent the whole night with Angel. Their adventures were getting longer.

Angel kissed Desiree on the cheek and spoke, "You are so beautiful when you sleep."

Desiree blushed, "Thank you, Angel. For everything."

"There's no need to thank me. It's my civil duty." He held her close.

"What?" Desiree moved away from him, so she could look at his face, "What did you say?"

He smiled, and kissed her lips gently, and she closed her eyes and kissed him back. When he pulled away, her eyes were still closed, and he whispered in Desiree's ear, "Come find me."

* * *

Desiree woke up to her alarm clock at noon playing a beautiful song, "Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough. Just a second, we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again." _I hope you're right, Pink, _Desiree thought as she pressed the snooze button. She thought about her dream, and what Angel said to her. _It's his civil duty,_ she thought, _that's what I said to Arthur when I bought him food._ She decided to shrug it off. She looked behind her, expecting to see Joe, but his side of the bed was made. As if he wasn't there at all.

Desiree closed her eyes to see if she imagined Joe coming over and kissing him. _Did I dream about every touch? You have so many times before,_ she thought. Then she smelled something coming from the kitchen. _Was I cooking last night?_, she thought as she ran down stairs, praying she didn't burn down her kitchen.

When she ran into the kitchen, she stopped panicking. Joe _did_ come over last night.

"Good afternoon, love! You look cute." He was near the cabinet taking out plates and cups. Joe was cooking for Desiree. Desiree looked down at her pajamas: a batman t-shirt and grey sweats.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Desiree said defensively, "Because if you are-"

Joe walked over to Desiree and kissed her forehead, "No, Desiree. I'm not being sarcastic."

"Oh. Then good afternoon, Joe," Desiree smiled, and walked over to the stove, "What are you making for breakfast?"

"Ah, ah, ah. Sit down at the table, and you will see! Besides, it's brunch not breakfast." Joe gave Desiree a quick kiss before sending her to dining table.

Once she obediently sat down, and she looked at Joe concentrating on not burning the food. _It's like we're married!, _Desiree thought excitedly_, I'm a lazy wife.._

"How did you sleep?" Joe asked as he was putting the cooked food on a plate.

"I slept well, what about you?" Desiree asked, still daydreaming.

"Well, you kick in your sleep, so not the best," Joe laughed.

Desiree blushed, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I was doing.." _I knew Joe sleeping over was a bad idea._

Joe placed a plate and a small bowl in front of Desiree, "I'm kidding. Well, you did kick me, but I didn't mind." Joe had made an omelet, bacon, and cut Desiree's favorite fruits._  
_

"An omelet? Kiwis and strawberries? You didn't have to do this, Joe." Desiree looked down at the food.

"I woke up at 9, but I didn't want to wake you. So I made myself busy. I went to the grocery store, and bought you more food, and I made breakfast."

"Brunch," Desiree corrected, they smiled at each other, "Let's eat!"

As Desiree started eating the omelet, she could feel Joe's eyes on her. She looked up, and sure enough, his eyes were looking into hers. Desiree quickly looked down, "Yes?"

"I've missed spending time with you," Joe said. Desiree closed her eyes. _Why doesn't this feel right?, _Desiree thought._  
_

"I've missed you," Desiree wanted him to know she appreciates his company, but this moment felt _too_ perfect.

"Desiree, can we talk?"

Desiree swallowed hard, and kept her eyes on her now empty plate, "About what?"

"About that night."

She looked at Joe, "No, I don't want to," She got up and walked over to the sink.

"I know, but I need to. I didn't mean to hurt you, Desiree. It just happened," He stood up.

"Joe.."

"Desiree, you can't just ignore how you feel about that night. Just yell, and make it better."

"Yelling won't make me feel better! Lets go back to being happy, why did you have to ruin that?"

"Because," Joe started as he closed the space between him and Desiree, "I am so happy that I'm back in your life. I am," Joe caressed Desiree's cheek as tears filled her eyes, "But I can't help feeling as though you haven't completely forgiven me.."

There was silence. Joe stood there, waiting for Desiree to speak. He dropped his hand from her cheek, and looked at his feet. _Tell him Desiree, _she thought, _he needs to know._

Desiree took a deep breath, "You broke your promise."

"What?" Joe asked.

"You broke your promise. You probably don't even remember, but there was a time when you actually cared."

"What promise?"

"You promised you would never hurt me. The day you told me you loved me."

Desiree looked at Joe carefully, hoping he cherished the memory like she has, but he didn't seem to remember.

"Well, you broke yours," Joe retorted. Unlike Joe, Desiree knew exactly what she promised two years ago.

Desiree turned away, "I think you should go."

"But Desiree," Joe started. But she ran up the stairs locking her bedroom door behind her. She laid across her bed trying ignore Joe knocking on her door. She curled up on her bed tears running down her face. Desiree closed her eyes remembering one of the last times her and Joe were happy.

* * *

Desiree was on Joe's bed watching artists perform in Times Square on television. It was New Year's Eve, and Joe invited her over to his family's party. Desiree's mom worked nights, and she would've spent New Year's Eve alone.

Joe came into his room carrying two wine glasses of Sparkling Apple Cider, "Hey, it's 11:50."

"I know! The party downstairs must be getting crazy," Desiree said taking her glass, but Joe took it back, "What?"

He put down the glasses on his bed side table, and sat next to Desiree, "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course! I love you too, Joe," Desiree assured him.

With that response, Joe caressed Desiree's cheek, and as she leaned into his hand, Joe kissed her neck. Desiree swallowed hard, and looked at Joe with her big brown eyes, "Joe?" But she knew what he was trying to do, he didn't have to say anything. He laid Desiree down on his bed, and laid next to her. She kissed her from her neck to her cheek to her lips, leaving her breathless. Desiree could feel something hard on her leg, and she started to feel nervous. Joe pulled down her strapless, blue floral dress just enough to reveal her pink bra. He was about to place his hand on her chest when...

"Joe, stop," Desiree pulled her dress back over her chest, and moved away from him.

"I'm sorry, Desiree."

"Don't be. Thank you for stopping," Desiree looked at him carefully. He was looking down at him blue comforter. Desiree lifted his head, "Don't be upset. I have no doubt in my mind that you will be my first, Joe."

"You would be my first too, Desiree," Joe said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Joe. I'm not ready yet, but I will be. Soon," Desiree said confidently.

"You promise?"

"I promise," She held out her pinkie, and they linked fingers. Then Joe leaned forward to give Desiree a passionate kiss.

When Joe pulled away, he whispered, "Happy New Year."

* * *

"I didn't break my promise," Desiree whispered to herself, and she pulled her blanket over her head.

* * *

"Let me call you sweetheart, I'm in love with you. Let me hear you whisper that you love me too." Arthur sang to many couples gathered around him, "Keep the love light glowing in your eyes so blue. Let me call you sweetheart, I'm in love..with you."

As the audience put money in his guitar case, he scanned around looking for Leslie. _She won't stop me this time, _he thought happily. He quickly grabbed the money, packed Roxy, and closed the case. He headed toward Desiree's house.

_I miss her so much, and I've only known her for a week?, _he thought_, I must be in over my head._

When Arthur reached her front gate, he saw a guy with brown hair and tan skin walk out Desiree's front door.

Arthur would have kept walking down Desiree's block until this strange guy was gone, but he had a weird feeling..

The stranger saw Arthur, "I don't have any money, and this house has a security system, so don't even think about stealing."

_This guy has probably never left the suburban part of New York_, Arthur thought, smiling to himself.

"I'm not here to steal anything. My name is Arthur, and I'm here to see Cookie," Arthur said politely, "I mean Desiree. Is she home?" _Must be one of Cookie's friends.._

"Desiree? Yea, she's home." he replied. When Arthur walked through the gate and was about to walk past the strange guy, he stepped in front of Arthur.

Arthur looked at him, and he spoke, "My name is Joe, and I'm her boyfriend."

Arthur narrowed his eyes, "She never told me she had a boyfriend."

Joe smirked, "Why would she tell _you_?" He paused. "Are you and Desiree friends?"

"Yea, we are friends. She helped me out last week," Arthur said cooly, "She even wanted me to spend the night."

"Oh really?" Joe seemed to be listening now.

"Yea, maybe your relationship with her is all in your head?" Arthur rose an eyebrow.

Joe looked angry, but then calmed down, "Well, I guess me staying over at Desiree's last night was in my head too."

Arthur's heart sank into his stomach. _Is she really with this creep? Did she have sex with him?,_ he thought. Arthur's jealousy built up inside him, and he wanted to punch Joe, but he needed to be as calm as he was.

"Whatever, man."

Joe got into Arthur's face, "Stay away from her. I'm in love with Desiree, and no one is going to get in the way of our relationship."

"I'm-," Arthur started, but he couldn't finish with what he wanted to say, "I'm leaving. But don't worry, you'll see me again."

As Arthur walked back through the front gate, and down Desiree's block again, he replayed the conversation he and Joe just had in his head. He couldn't believe what happened. He was jealous, sad, and angry all at the same time. Why didn't she tell him about Joe? _More importantly,_ Arthur thought, _w__as I about to say I'm in love with Desiree?_

* * *

Arthur headed toward the theater after hiding from Safeway's coworkers. He had just successfully stolen bread and vodka. He couldn't stop thinking about Joe and Desiree together. _I can't believe I fell for another Leslie. _He had already eaten all the bread by the time he reached the theater's front doors. When he got inside the theater, he sat down in the back row, he opened the bottle, and took a swig. After a second swig, Arthur began to cough, and rubbed his chest.

"Can't handle your vodka?" Wizard echoed from the stage.

"This is my first time, but I'm 17-years old, I'll learn," Arthur said drinking another mouthful.

"Why are you drinking, boy?" Wizard said taking the bottle only to have a mouthful as well.

Arthur told Wizard about meeting Desiree and what Joe told him today, and did all he could to not cry in front of Wizard.

"Vodka doesn't fix this kind of pain," Wizard started, "But it helps."

Arthur laughed at Wizard, looked at him, and waited for him to continue, "I don't think you should take this Joe guy seriously. You can only believe what Cookie tells you."

"I'm effectively drunk," Arthur stated, finishing the bottle, "and heartbroken."

Wizard patted him shoulder, "It'll pass," Wizard got up from the theater seat, and headed backstage, "Talk to her!"

Arthur knew what he needed to do, but he was afraid of what Desiree would say. _What if she doesn't love me?_

* * *

Desiree sat at her piano in her bedroom. As she touched the keys, she thought about Joe. When she woke from her nap she realized it had started to rain hard, and it didn't help with her sad mood._  
_

She closed her eyes, and started to play, "Your fingertips across my skin, the palm trees swaying in the wind. Images. You sang me Spanish lullabies, the sweetest sadness in your eyes. Clever trick," Tears began to fall down her cheek, "Well I never want to see you unhappy. I thought you'd want the same for me. Goodbye my almost lover, goodbye my hopeless dream. I'm trying not to think about you, can't you just let me be? So long my luckless romance, my back is turned on you. Should've known you'd bring me heartache, almost lovers always do."

When Desiree stopped, she heard her doorbell ring. She looked at her clock, and it read 11:13 p.m. _Who would be here this late?_ She rolled her eyes, knowing who it was already. _Joe._

She slowly went downstairs, and yelled, "You better have a good reason why you're here this late!"

When Desiree opened the door, she was happy to see Arthur, "You sound sadder than me, Cookie," Arthur smiled weakly.

"Arthur! Come in," She opened the door wider, but instead of walking in, Arthur swayed side to side.

"I need help," Arthur hiccuped. Desiree held onto his arm, and helped him into the living room.

"Um, Arthur?"

"Yea," He said laying his head on Desiree's shoulder.

"Are you drunk?"

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner! You get a drunk guy on your couch," He lightly poked Desiree's nose, and moved his head on her lap, "Wait," He sat up quickly, "I'm mad at you."

"If I did something to hurt you, I'm sorry," Desiree said looking concerned.

"Why did you sleep with Joe?" Arthur asked.

"What?" Desiree said.

"Why couldn't you sleep with me?" Arthur slurred.

"What?!" Desiree yelled standing this time, "Who told you that I slept with Joe? How do you _know_ Joe?"

"That rhymed!" Arthur clapped.

_Whoa, he's really drunk_, Desiree thought, "Arthur, please tell me. What makes you think that I had sex with Joe?"

"I can't," Arthur said.

"Why?"

"I'll be right back," Arthur ran into Desiree's bathroom, and started to retch. Soon after, Desiree came in, "No, Desiree. I don't want you to see me like this."

"You came over to my house for a reason. It's not my fault you are throwing up in my bathroom," Desiree smiled while rubbing his back.

After he finished puking, Desiree got him a glass of water and a toothbrush. This confused Arthur, "Why did you get me a toothbrush? It's not like-"

"You are staying the night, and that's that," Desiree stated, "You are in no condition to walk about New York at 12:30 in the morning."

"But Desiree-" Arthur started.

"Ah, ah," Desiree held up a finger, "Now shower, brush your teeth, and drink your water."

"Then go up to your room?" He smiled.

"Yes," Desiree said slowly. She turned on her heels, and walked upstairs. When she closed the door, she started to pace across her bedroom floor.

"Okay Desiree," She started, "You have a drunk homeless musician in your house who is sleeping over the night after your first love slept over. Does this make you an awful person?" Desiree stopped pacing to ponder this, "Maybe." She concluded.

_I love Joe, but..am I falling for Arthur too?_

_AN: I hope you enjoyed!(: Please review!_

_Title Inspiration: Near To You by A Fine Frenzy_

_Songs used: Just Give Me Reason by Pink ft. Nate Ruess, Let Me Call You Sweetheart by Bing Crosby, Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy_


End file.
